In radio communications systems multiple User Equipments (UEs) may share the same frequency and time resource such that mutual interference may occur. Receiver circuits and methods for detecting data performed by receiver circuits constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to improve the reception quality and performance of mobile communications receivers in multi-user multiple input multiple output systems.